Ce que je ne sais pas
by Hawk's eye
Summary: Nous ne le savons pas, à vrai dire nous ne savons rien sur l'enfance qu'a du avoir Riza Hawkeye, absolument rien ! Donc, pour ne pas se poser trop questions nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre que de simples suppositions, donc voilà à quoi pouvait peut êtr


**Ce que je ne sais pas…**

**Chapitre 1 **

**Ndla : ****Bon alors vous me donnez votre avis**

**Disclamer : Fma n'est pas à moi du toute Il est à Arakawa-sensei !!!!!**

* * *

Reposant sur une chaise, sa main blanche pendant à peine

Centimètres du sol, la tête entre ses jambes, le dos rond et le torse lacéré. Du sang sortant de

sa bouche, rejoignant le sol lui aussi.

De petits pas se furent entendre et une jeune fille d'à peine 11 ans accoura dans le pièce. Elle s'approcha pour êtes sur de ce quelle pensait.La terreur la prit soudain quand elle vit un homme sa défunte mère. Ce grand gaillard avec les yeux exorbités, un peau sèche, de long cheveux gras et quand il lui sourit, il laissa entrevoir une dentition toute pourri.

IL s'approcha de la jeune fille qui recula jusqu'à se casser la figure dans une pile de livre. Elle avait du mal à bouger ses petites jambes dans les grands ouvrages.

L'homme en profita pour s'approcher d'elle d'un pas lent afin de faire durer un peu la peur de la fillette. Puis sans avoir le tant de dire quoi que ce soit on entendit un coup de feu et il s'affala sur le paver, du sang sortant de sa cuisse.

La petite prit son courage à deux main et contourna l'homme puis alors qu'il tentait de se relever elle pointa le revolver de son père sur le front du son assaillent. Elle avait peur et tremblait comme une feuille.

Sa mère devait être morte et ce salopard voulait maintenant la tuer. Il en était hors de question !!! Après ce qu'il avait fait elle voulait le tuer plus que tout.

Elle aimait tellement sa mère, son père lui ne pensait qu'a son alchimie pitoyable. Elle ne voulait pas voir sa mère morte mais au fond, est-ce que sa mère voudrait la voir commettre un meurtre sous ses yeux car même si elle n'avait plus de vie, elle était quand même là.

Elle entendit alors la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis claquer. Sa devait êtres son père qui revenait du travail.

- Aller petite, s tu me laisse partir je fais rien à ton papa, comprit ?

Pour toute réponse elle retira la sécurité de peur que l'homme ne profite de quelques secondes de réflexion pour lui bondir dessus.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle était si jeune et le fait de perdre un être cher était vraiment si dur.

Puis la porte s'ouvrit avec un râlent grincement et un homme petit, avec des cheveux blonds clairs, un bouc finement taillé et de grands yeux exorbités rentra dans le pièce male éclairée.

Il vit tout d'abord sa fille avec un revoler braqué sur un homme hideux. Son cœur s'emballa, sa propre fille était sur le point de commettre un meurtre sous ses yeux. Il se devait de réagir vite.

- Riza, mon ange !! Qu'est-ce que tu fais donc ?

La jeune fillette se retourna vers son père, les larmes aux yeux. Elle était à la fois heureuse de le voir enfin arriver car elle retenait l'autre imbécile depuis déjà bien un quart d'heure. Et à la fois elle était plus malheureuse que jamais de devoir lui apprendre la forte probabilité que sa mère soit décédé.

- Papa !! Il a fais du mal à maman !! Maman, il lui a fais du mal, beaucoup de mal !!

Elle n'arrivait maintenant qu'a pleurait et rien d'autre, aucune l'arme ne voulait cessé de couler.

Son père se décida enfin à allumer la lumière et su fut les yeux plus écarquillés que jamais qu'il découvrit la corps de sa femme, morte, sans aucun doute, mort en souffrant.

Il se retourna vers Riza et l'a poussa avec un gigantesque coup de coude, elle retomba sur le sol dans un choque violent.Elle n'avait jamais vu son père aussi violent et s'aperçut après réflexion qu'il lui avait prit au passage son revolver de ses mains.

La bouche moite et les bras recroquevillé contre son corps, elle leva faiblement la tête et vu son père pleurer. Pour la première fois, elle vit pleurer son père, lui qui lui paressait si fort, telle un colosse. En fait, il n'avait que des pieds d'argiles.

- Riza ne touche plus jamais à un revolver de tas minable petite vie !! Compris ? L'laisse dont les pitoyables militaires et la police avoir appelle à ses choses l'a !!

Elle la regardait avec les yeux d'une petite fille innocente mais elle n'en était pas une, elle savait très bien certaines choses que les enfants de son âge ne savaient pas. De plus même avec la peur de sa faire tuer, même si elle s'avait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, elle voulait le tuer pour la mort de sa mère. Comme si cela ne lui faisait rien de s'avoir si elle allait mourir ou pas.

Elle voulait juste survivre pour pouvoir la venger. Mais rien d'autre.Absolument rien hors mi voir une fois encore la sourire de sa mère et non le regard horrifié qu'elle avait afficher pour la dernière fois.

Les astres, l'horizon, le forêt, la plaine, la mère, les carrières, les montagnes, le soleil, Tout le monde pleurait la mort de cette femme. Si gentille, si accueillante, souriante, attirante.

Riza peut voir alors que son venait de tracer un cercle de transmutation et après avoir fait en sorte que Riza soit et la corps de son épouse soient bien éloignés d'eux.

L'homme était affolé et ne savait pas trop où aller. M.Hawkeye lui fit bien comprendre en le poussant s'une coup violent contre le mur. Sans plus attendre, il la calcina sur place.

On entendit un cri fort en décibels. Riza qui avait fermé les yeux de peur les ouvrit puis se redressa pour mie voir le terrible spectacle.

Son père se retourna vers elle les larmes aux yeux puis se mit à crier.

- Je peux tuer qui je veux !!!!!! Je peux bien aller en prison car de toute façon ma vie n'a plus aucun sans !!! Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir d'enfant !! Jamais !! Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre ça n'allait pas bien se passer ! Le fait d'avoir une personne à aimé donne plus de sans à sa vie !!!

Riza fut alors traumatisée à vie, devant son père, pleurant sur le corps de sa mère, ne cherchant plus aucune raison de vivre. Elle avait enfin comprit qu'elle n'avait pas était voulu et que son père qui ne savait plus comment vivre n'allait sans doute plus vouloir s'occuper d'elle.

Pourtant c'était bien vrai !! « l'amour c'est cette chance que quelqu'un vous aime encore quand vous ne pouvez plus vous aimez vous même « mais, y avait t-il vraiment aucune raison de vivre sans la personne que l'on aime ? Fallait-il forcément avoir quelqu'un à protéger pour avoir un sans à sa vie ?

A cette instant, elle se fit la promesse d'avoir une personne à aimer et à protéger dans sa vie.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye ? Vous êtes enfin debout !

Le jeune femme releva la tête légèrement et vit alors que Vato Falman venait de lui adresser la parole.

- Hum…Quoi ?!

Elle se releva d'un coup puis le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Vous,vous êtes assoupi.

- Mince…Je n'ai pas ronfler au moins ?

- Mais non.

- Bien.

Elle se releva et remarqua qu'il étaient seuls dans la pièce.

- Où sont donc les autres ?

- En mission.

- Ok…

Elle afficha en air triste et vu sa « grande » expérience des femmes, il ne comprit rien.

- Le colonel aurait au moins peut me réveiller.

- Il savait quand ce moment vous aviez beaucoup travailler, il a même pensé à un ou deux jours de repos.

- Pfff…Je vais vraiment très bien.

Il regarda les visage livide de la jeune femme, il n'avait presque aucune couleur. Hors mis la blancheur de son teint.

- Je pense que vous devriez vous reposez un peu.

- Je vais bien !

Elle eu comme un étourdissement et du se rattraper sur le bureau pour ne pas tomber.

- Que vous arrive t-il en ce moment lieutenant ?

- Absolument rien, je vais bien. Le fullmetal devrait bientôt rentrer pour faire son rapport.

- Oui, le colonel aussi, il doit bientôt avoir fini sa mission.

- Déjà !!

Falman regarda Riza qui semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

- Vous avez dormi pendant un on bout de temps.

Elle s'emblait vraiment gêné. Falman sembla hésiter puis lui dit d'un air mal assuré :

- Pendant votre sommeil, vous avez parler un peu… Vous disiez à quelqu'un de se réveiller. Vous avez ensuite di qu'un homme devez mourir. Et que…Personne ne vous aimait.

Riza baissa la tête pour toute réponse.

- Vous savez lieutenant, tout le monde à des problèmes ou en a eu, alors si vous nous racontiez un peu plus sur vous je suis sur que…Qu'il…

- Je n'ai pas forcément envi de parler de certaines choses. Je ne suis pas ici pour vous raconter chaque problème de ma vie.

- Désolé…C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que nous étions tous très proches et que nous savons vraiment peu de choses sur vous…

- C'est normal, vous êtes des hommes, nous n'avons peut être pas le même sens des priorités. Mais, Falman… Qu'est ce que vous vouliez me dire ?

Il la regarda avec un air bêta.Puis alors qu'il commençait à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer quelques chose, il fut sauvé pour le gong, ou plutôt, par Roy Mustang et ses subordonnés.

- Lieutenant, vous êtes enfin debout !

Riza baissa la tête de honte.

- Voyons lieutenant ! Moi aussi j'ai déjà dormi au travail.

- Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il est bon de le faire.

Roy rougit un peu, honteux.

- Bon, vous devez prendre quelques jours de repos.

- Je vais très bien.

- Vous avez des cernes sous les yeux. Vous dormez mal en ce moment ?

- Ca va.

Roy l'observa, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il aimait la voir souriante et énergétique.

- Je vais vous ramené chez vous. De toute façon, la journée va bientôt toucher à sa fin.

Il la fit monté dans sa voiture puis démarra le moteur. Il savait parfaitement où elle habitait.Arriver devant l'immeuble, il ouvrit la portière de la voiture du côté où était Riza et s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormi.

Il fit passer son bras dans le cou de Riza, frôlant sans le vouloir ses cheveux. Pendant qu'il faisait passer son autre bras sous les genou de la jeune femme dans les bras de Morphée, quelques yeux interrogateurs les observaient.

Mustang souleva Riza, referma la portière et s'aperçut qu'il n'avait les clés de l'appartement.IL voulut la réveiller mais sans le savoir, il ne voulut pas qu'elle se réveiller pour le moment.

Il voulait contempler son visage endormi, caresser ses cheveux, la mettre dans son lit, lui retirer ses vêtements ( pas tout quand même petit vicieux !! ), lui dire qu'il l'aime et l'entendre respirer…Rien que ça pouvait lui suffire.

Il ne pouvait rien faire de tout cela quand elle dormait, alors au tend en profiter, surtout que personne n'était là.

Roy rechercha sur elle ses clés et ne mit pas trop de temps à les trouver. IL monta les escaliers puis arriver à l'étage et au numéro indiqué sur le porte clés, il ouvrit la porte.

Il entra et vit alors que son lieutenant avait bien de beaux goûts comme n'importe qu'elle femme. Des fleurs, quelques tableaux et photos était placés ici et là.

Il vit même sur sa cheminer quelques livres bien rangers. Tout ici était bien ranger. Tout était propre. On ne manquer de rien sauf peut être de lumière. Elle n'avait pas du avoir le temps d'ouvrir les voleurs, mais de toute façon si on les ouvrait, on n'avait pas très bonne vu. Pas de panorama spéctaculaire comme on en voyait sur certaines photo ou sur quelques tableaux.

Roy peut remarquer des photos d'elle petite avec certainement ses frères et sœurs ou cousins, cousines. Il avait du passer son enfance à la campagne. Pas comme Roy qui les avait passer en pleine ville, ne voyant jamais la lumière du jour, enfoui sous la pollution de la capitale.

C'était certainement pour ça que ses parents sont allés faire leur retraite dans la campagne. Afin de finir leur vie dans les prairies car c'était là qu'ils avaient passer leur enfance.

Il trouva enfin la chambre de Riza et l'allongea avec toute la douceur du monde sur son lit. Il se sentit alors honteux et devint tout rouge au fur et à mesure qu'il lui retirait sa veste puis avec encore plus de honte, il lui retira son pantalon, ses yeux ne perdants vraiment aucune occasion de lui admirer la poitrine.

Elle était maintenant en petite culotte ce qui le fit rougir d'avantage. ( il lui faut vraiment grand chose ! ) Il la glissa sous ses draps puis posa ses vêtements sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Roy s'aperçut qu'il y avait un peu de sang sur sa main, il avait du s'égratigner quelque par. Il alla alors dans sa salle de bain.

On sentit encore son parfum, le sol de la doue était encore tremper. Les rideaux n'étaient pas tirés, son parfum le submergeait.

Il était tellement amoureux qu'il serait certainement capable de la regarder pendant des heures, rien que l'observer et sentir son parfum.

Comme pour le faire revenir à lui, son bras bouscula un flacon qui se brisa par terre et émettant un petite son, comme une fissure dans son esprit.

Merde ! Riza va m'engueuler ! Il ramassa les fracas et les mi dans la poubelle. Ses yeux de pervers parcoururent la pièce et il aperçut quelques sous vêtement.

Pour revenir au pourquoi ce trouvait-il là, il attrapa une boîte de pharmacie et revenut dans la chambre de Riza.Il lui prit la main avec douceur et appliqua le couton qu'il sur lequel il avait mi un peu d'alcool puis l'appliqua sur le coupure ( si on peu appeler ça une coupure ).

- Roy….

Roy tourna la tête vers Riza qui s'emblait toujours endormi.

- Roy Mustang…Je vous aime…

Le cœur de Roy battit à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, menaçant dans sortir.

* * *

**Bon ok, je sais vous allez me poser 10 mile questions car ya pleins de trucs que l'on ne comprend pas bien mais il faut attendre la suite.**


End file.
